Deidara vs Akira
by skittlez907
Summary: A new girl comes to Deidara's school and she's got attitude. And I mean, A LOT of it. They clash the moment they meet, but with Deidara's extreme good-lookingness and her...er...spunk?, will it become GASP love! DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I have an extreme love of the Akatsuki! Deidara/OC**

Hi! My name's…wait…that's so typical. The heroine introduces herself. I feel just like those Emo kids who never want to conform but always look the same. Whatever. My name is Spiderman and I was bit by a radioactive spider. No, I'm just playing you. I'm Akira Suzuki.

I hate my luck. I hate it so much that burning, fiery passion just doesn't cut it. No I hate my luck so much; I'd beat it to death if that were possible. It all started with my mother. My mother is a wonderful woman. That's why it's so sad that she has lost her mind and has decided life will be better for me here in Konoha. I now live in a relatively small apartment with my two years younger sister and my mother. I also live in the ghetto side of town.

Oh, and I'm a straight A student. Somehow people don't guess this because of my weird and crazy awesomeness. I am aware that is not a word. It was easy to get a full scholarship to Hidden Leaf High though because the people who run that school are either high or like to feel sympathy for poor kids.

My fourteen year old sister, Aiko, gets all sympathetic and offers her clothes to me. Pssh, like I wanted to look like a fairy princess on the first day with snooty rich kids. Nope, I'll be wearing all my usual clothes…maybe with a few extra weapons. What? Okay fine! I'll be looking like a dork. Fun.

OoOoO

I pulled on a black skintight long sleeve and a gray shirt over that. My gray shirt was printed with the lyrics to the FUN song on the back and SpongeBob and Patrick on the front. My black skinny jeans were ripped up and decorated with neon sharpie doodles. I pulled my short black hair back into a messy bun stabbed with two neon chopsticks. (See, I told you I would have weapons on me!) I then pulled a gray and rusty red striped stretchy hat over that.

I grabbed my skateboard, taking off from home with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. My sister had left earlier in my mom's car. Me, I preferred to cruise down the streets on my board and my iPod blasting music into my ears.

It was fun to swerve around the cars and sing loudly. Everything was great…at least until I got to the actual school.

OoOoO

I made my way through the halls, to my locker. I shoved all my stuff I'd need in there. Like food and manga. Maybe a couple textbooks. You could never be sure with me. I strode out to the courtyard, only to see a sight I never want to see again.

Aiko was slammed against a tall brick wall. Her long curly black hair was sticking to her round baby face.

Salt water sprayed from her eyes, which were bloodshot. There was a cut on her forehead and it cried red tears.

I couldn't think, couldn't move for a minute, then the bully spoke.

"See what happened when you mess with me, little *****?" His voice was loud and rude.

A small crowd had gathered around. If there's one thing I cannot stand, its people who pick on people who can't fight back. Aiko can't fight. So I fight for her. I pushed my way to the front.

"Oi! Ugly!" I yelled. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins like fire.

The ugly in question turned slowly to face me. My sister lay on the ground, whimpering pitifully. She looked up, hearing my voice, her bottom lip quivering dangerously.

I looked the jerk up and down. His silver hair was slicked back and he wasn't wearing a shirt, only the school uniform black blazer. Red clouds were stitched on the pockets of the coat. It wasn't buttoned.

"What the **** do you want?" he spat.

"Why are you hurting her?" It came out as a low growl. Everyone seemed to have lost their voices. Wimps.

"She ******** bumped into me. *****, and the name's Hidan, *****."

I didn't answer, merely stared in shock. He was beating on my baby sister because she BUMPED INTO HIM.

Oh, it's on.

"Who do you think you are? NO ONE beats on Aiko, 'cept me." My dark blue orbs glared at him.

"Hidan, dumb ****! Little ***** freshie sasses me, I kick their (insert long string of bad words.)"

"Ya happy? You can beat up a kid, JOY! Your IQ is probably lower than you can count."

I did an insulting impression, contorting my face to look stupid.

"1...2…uh…what's after that?" I furrowed my brow in mock-concentration. Some people watching giggled.

His ugly face turned a nasty, yet interesting purple.

"Aw, is the wittle baby gonna cwy?" I cooed, my bottom lip sticking out.

I wasn't ready for his messed up reaction. The guy tried to punch me. SO glad he had missed because I sure as fudge couldn't dodge. He still seems surprised I dodged though; bet he thought he was strong. Pfft.

I punched him in the stomach. Ow. Why did it have to hurt? He slammed my head against the brick wall. Jerk…trying to hit a girl and all. I aimed a high kick at him, catching him in his jaw. He retaliated, swiping a long arm against the side of my body. His arms are like sticks of salami. We kept trying to kick each others' butts until a guy with orange hair stepped forward. His cool voice punctured the air.

"Are you going to try to keep on hitting Hidan if I tell him to stop?" he asked patiently.

"FO SHO BABY!" I yelled. Wow. Gangster talk must be a dead language here because the crowd kinda stared at me.

He sighed.

"Stop." He said to the jerk with silver hair. Talk about old. From now on, his nickname is Grandpa.

I guess this guy's the leader, because Grandpa listened to him.

A blond girl stepped forward. Wait…Oops. It's a boy… a very hot boy at that. In fact, all the guys dressed in the black blazer decorated with red clouds were quite good looking.

"Come on Pein. It was just getting good, un." He whined, flashing a smirk at me.

I kept myself from melting, but it was a close thing. CURSE YOU OVER ACTIVE TEENAGE HORMONES!

"No, Deidara. Hidan, you've had your fun." Pein said quietly. Then he turned to me.

"And you, girl. I suggest you do not mess with the Akatsuki, for we rule here; our gang is trained to kill."

A shiver ran down my back. Wow that guy was creepy. No way am I gonna let some losers in matching clothes scare me off though. Honestly, they look like those Christmas card families in the matching sweaters.

"Well thanks for the advice, Pain, or whatever your name is, but gramps and cross -dresser -Barbie over there kinda tick me off. So good luck to you 'gaysters', because ya don't scare me."

"WTF! I'm not old!" Gramps yelled.

"Me, a cross-dressing-Barbie? What the hell, un?" Blondie raged at me.

Seriously? A speech impediment? Ha! Barbie, you are going to get it now! Before I could though, the bell rang.

I glared at them as they all walked off, satisfied from a good show. Rich bums.

My sister shakily stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks Akira. I love you." She sped off, leaving me with a goofy grin on my face. That's why I fight for her.

OOoOo

I ran into my classroom. My teacher wasn't there so I sat and pulled out my laptop. Its name is Squidward and it likes me. Its originally black surface is covered with SpongeBob, Spiderman, and other childish stickers. I instantly went to Google and searched the Akatsuki.

**The Akatsuki are…**

It then gave me a rather intimidating description.

Feeling bored, I searched Deidara.

Unfortunately, I forgot about the image search I'd put on a bit ago and how it switched automatically.

Now I was staring in a large shot of a shirtless Deidara. 6 pack and all. Well Then.

"AHHHHH." I screamed and covered my eyes.

"My precious, virgin eyes!" I moaned into the crook of my arm.

A sudden husky voice near my ear made me jump.

"Looking at inappropriate pictures of me?"  
My head shot up so fast, I heard something crack.

"Not my fault. Just trying to see who I'm up against." I said in a 'would be casual voice.

He sat down next to me, to my utter despair and horror. Still…he _was_ something to look at.

His shampoo model hair was a brilliant blond and swept into an elegant, girly pony. His baby blues peeked out from under a silken bang. He smirked at me, flicking his glaze sideways.

"Having fun staring? And what was that about you having virgin eyes, un? And what's your name, you didn't say while you were trying to beat up Hidan, un?"

Might as well have just lit fireworks in my cheeks, for how hot they feel. At least my blush isn't very noticeable, because of my caramel hued skin.

"Wasn't staring…trying to see how people like you when you're all girly and mutated-looking. It's Akira Suzuki, and I didn't try to, I did." I said with a smug smile.

He frowned for a second.

"Didn't say anything about the virgin thing, un."

"what's with your whole 'un' thing?" I evaded him once again.

"Shut up and answer the question…un."

"what question."

"the one I just asked you."

"At the start of our conversation?"

"Yes, that one?"

"Well, you've asked me a bunch of questions, so…"

He growled.

"Yes, I am a virgin." I sighed. Might as well let him know I'm a dork now rather than later.

He nodded and turned to the front. A woman came in.

"I am Jiraiya Sensei. The Toad Sage!" She yelled in a surprisingly manly voice.

"YEA RIGHT! MORE LIKE PERVY SAGE!" a blond kid stood up and yelled.

Wait…she's a he? What was with these rich brats and cross dressing?

He turned on a boring movie and we all quieted down to a nice documentary on plant cells. Oh, photosynthesis, you never let me down.

As the narrative voice droned on, I took the time to rethink my day.

Let's see…I fought with a member of a famous gang (even though I totally won), told a hot guy I'm a virgin, and am now stuck at a school with rich losers. Yup, life is simply peachy.

**Review if you want me to continue!**

**-The Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I affiliated with Mashashi Kishimoto in any way. I only own Akira Suzuki, a character of my own making.**

**So…where are my virtual cookies?**

I woke up and it was a Tuesday. It was a Tuesday I was ready for. I tugged a black Batman shirt with the yellow batman symbol printed on the front over a white long sleeve. Stonewash skinny jeans that had a couple rips at the knees (blame annoying people and my temper) and my black converse completed my amazingly…interesting? look.

I headed down the stairs, grabbing a poptart on my way to the door.

"YO, AIKO!"

I yelled it and she came rushing toward me.

"Yeah, Aki-chan?"

"You wanna skate with me to school today, Aiko?"

"W-What? Are you serious?" Her face was the epitome of happiness.

"Yup. Now hurry up, dearest. I gotta go kick a certain blonde one's a**."

"Okay! Have fun hurting people, Aki-chan!" she chirped as she put on her green ballet flats.

"I assure you, Aiko, I will. Oh, yes I will." I smiled evilly and swept out of the room with a dramatic exit.

"…Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom says don't forget to pick up some ramen on the way home for dinner."

"…Oh."

OoOoOoO

Eventually we ended up at school. I guess I should explain why I had to kick Barbie cross-dresser's a**.

See, at the end of the day yesterday, he told every single one of the Akatsuki about how I'm a virgin. Yup, now every time I walk by, Grandpa-Hidan yells "F**ked anyone yet?"

Oh Deidara, one of these days he's going to wake up BALD.

"Still a virgin?"

I turned, the sound of Hidan's voice irritating me.

Deidara's smirk was what made me snap.

"Oi, Blondie! You want a piece of me?" I yelled, being all menacing.

"Yes…Yes I do." I don't know if it's the way he said it or the meaning behind it, but I blushed.

I strode up to him, hiding my blush. I'm not good at the whole seduction thing, but I leaned in and did my best.

"Sure you can _handle_ it, Blondie?" I grinned when a hint of pint tinted his cheeks.

He looked angry for a split second, before smirking that quirky yet hot smirk.

"Are you sure _you_ can handle it, Akira?" He rolled my name off his tongue, making me shiver.

It was then that I realized we were playing a game, a dangerous game. It was Deidara vs. Akira.

And I sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

OoOoOoO

I sat in class, ecstatic that I'd made it to Kurenai's art class without seeing Deidara, excluding Jiraiya's class.

"Alright, we will be working on a project to get to know each other better."

"Itachi and Kisame."

"Pein, Konan."

Oh yeah, did I mention that four of the Akatsuki members were in this class? I was fine with them though, Konan was pretty cool and Itachi, Kisame, and Pein were quiet and not mean. As long as Hidan left me alone, I was fine.

Kurenai finished pairing the others up and turned to me.

"Okay, Akira, you'll be—"

She was cut off by the door opening and slamming shut.

A certain blonde idiot sat down next to me, flashing a grin. I'm proud to say I resisted his overall sexiness and glared.

Kurenai finished her sentence.

"Partners with Deidara."

Oh. My. Fudge.

Deidara grinned, slinging an arm over my shoulder and tucked his head into my neck, making the room silent and my face red.

"You may have won the last fight, but you're not winning this one…"

Ha, we'll see Blondie, we'll see.

**I know this is short, but I don't have a lot of time. Oh Deidara, you shouldn't have done that…**

**I've got a nice event coming up with Deidara fan girls, so await that bit of fun. **

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**-The Author.**


	3. Chapter 3

I strolled casually along the sidewalk, whistling. No, not really. I attempted skipping, tripped, and screeched curse words, effectively startling a small child.

So, I was walking when I heard,

"Akira!"

"Akira!"

You could not begin to fathom my sheer annoyance at this elusive character. Why on earth did she not see fit to answer?

"Suzuki!"

Well….I'm guessing there aren't a lot of Akira Suzuki's in Konoha.

I twirled around, only to be met by the sight of Deidara in a very pleasing way. No, not shirtless or covered with whip cream.

Strands of his banana-yellow hair stuck to his forehead or hung haphazardly around his face. In short, he looked like a mess. It was more what he was doing that struck me as amusing. The poor boy was sprinting along the cement, his heart probably pounding as loudly as his feet against the cement.

A multitude of girls ran along behind him, shrieking, squealing, and giggling. It would have been funny had there not been such a scary aura around them. See, these girls, dubbed "fan-girls", were vicious. Nearly all of them took my eyes' virginity with their scant apparel.

Yes, I was scared. Me, Akira Suzuki, the girl who bit off a gummy-bear's head, was terrified of these alien creatures. Sorry Blondie, but you're on your own.

"Suzuki! Help, un !"

He ended with a shrill note and darted behind me.

"Come on, Suzuki, un. I'll….I'll….give you a hug, un."

I growled. Really? All I wanted to do was get the ramen and go, but no. I end up with a wonderful IDIOT often named as Deidara. But really, he's an idiot.

"No thanks, Blondie. As tempting as that offer is, I'll pass."

"WHAT? I'll willingly give you a hug. It'll probably be the last, even slightly intimate, touch you'll get from a male, un!"

Insulting me and wanting help. Not a good idea, Blondie.

I stayed silent, about to calmly leave the scene. I was prevented. By Deidara. Specifically, Deidara's lips. Yes, the boy jumped on top of me, so that my back was flat against the pavement.

In short, it was magical. Never thought my first kiss would be taken by an idiotic blonde running from fan-girls. Well…I am unpredictable.

If you know that much about me, it's not surprising when I finally reacted.

I kissed back.

The fan-girls eventually left, grumbling and plotting my downfall.

For now, I was content with the cherry-flavored taste in my mouth.

He got off of me, smirking.

"Deidara-1. Akira-1."

**Hey!**

**So here's the next chapter of Deidara vs. Akira! As I said, the fan-girls made an appearance. **

**Alright, review and I'll keep writing this story!**

**-The Author.**


End file.
